To the bitter end
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos e ver um traço de dor - Projeto Noir et Blanc do 6v


**Título**: To the Bitter End

**Sumário**: Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos e ver um traço de dor – Fic escrita para o projeto Noir et Blanc do 6v.

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Hiei-and-shino

**Ship**: Sirius e Bellatrix

**Classificação**: K+

**Gênero**: drama

**Observações**: Harry Potter não me pertence,mas essa fic sim. Entendeu?

Fic escrita para o projeto Noir Et Blanc do fórum 6vassouras.O item utilizado foi: qual seria influência de Sirius em Bella se ele fosse mais velho. Para o entendimento da fic, vocês devem considerar que ele é bem mais velho do que ela.

Agradeço imensamente a minha beta por todo o trabalho com essa fic e por me agü, filha amada, essa fic é para você.

**To the bitter end**

Você ainda se lembra dos cabelos negros dele brilhando no sol; sempre longos demais e brilhantes demais.

Tal qual o brilho de uma estrela negra.

Você ainda se lembra da risada alta dele enquanto rolava na grama com você e te convencia que "apenas meninas se preocupam em rasgar as meias".

Como se você não guardasse as meias rasgadas depois em baixo da cama – igual a uma menina idiota.

Você ainda se lembra de como as mãos grandes dele acariciavam seus cabelos curtos naquela época e de como, aos seis anos, você se sentia pequena perto dele.

"Hey Bella, sabia que nossas estrelas são maiores que o sol?" Era o que ele sempre dizia quando te encontrava chorando nos cantos escuros da mansão. Você sempre rebatia dizendo que no fim era o sol quem brilhava mais; e então ele ria e dizia que não podia discordar.

Ele sempre soube que vocês eram as estrelas mais escuras...

Você se lembra dos discursos inflamados e heróicos deles - discursos de um adolescente apaixonado; dos discursos que buscavam um mundo igual, livre, sem os Blacks – "porque você e Regulus não são Blacks", ele dizia – sem dor.

Discursos sobre um mundo bom; um mundo de felicidade.

Um mundo que você, naquela época, acreditava que, junto com ele, conseguiria criar.

Um mundo em que todas as estrelas seriam brancas, assim como as suas meias rasgadas pela felicidade de rolar na grama com ele.

Um mundo de Bella e não de Bellatrix.

Um mundo em que as mãos dele eram só suas; um mundo em que as mãos dele ainda existiam.

Um mundo da Bella e do Sirius.

Não importava que sua mãe te castigasse depois – não importava quantas vezes ela usasse a dor em você, você não gritava – e nem os olhares de desgosto que recebia de seus parentes. "Bella está ficando igual ao Sirius", era o que diziam naquela época; e enquanto sua mãe se preocupava, você se sentia feliz.

Ser que nem Sirius era o que você mais queria.

Mas Sirius estava fadado a ir embora.

"Sirius, quem é Anne?" você se lembra da primeira vez que perguntou sobre uma mulher. Não era um dia especial – de fato, era mais um daqueles dias de discursos sobre direitos bruxos que você fingia entender. Um dia comum que apenas ficou guardado em sua memória por causa da sua pergunta.

"Anne é uma nuvem" ele respondeu e você riu.

Não havia com que se preocupar – ou ao menos, você achava que não –, já que Anne era só uma nuvem.

Nuvens se desfazem rápido; estrelas duram para sempre.

Não era ninguém importante, você costumava se forçar a pensar.

Mas no fim, por mais que você negasse, a Nuvem era alguém importante – era uma nuvem capaz de ofuscar o brilho de sua estrela.

Uma nuvem estagnada no seu céu.

"Sirius, mamãe disse que Anne é uma nascida trouxa" você disse, tentando passar a impressão que não era algo importante.

"Sim, ela é, Bella".

"Achei que você gostasse de estrelas".

"Eu gosto, Bella".

E logo você perceberia que gostar de estrelas não era suficiente para ele.

Sirius precisava de seus ideais de igualdade – os quais você, a cada dia passava a odiar porque começavam a separá-lo de você –, de seus sonhos e de sua nuvem.

"Então eu saio dessa casa". Foi o que ele disse, sem alterar a voz, durante o jantar, quando sua tia disse que, caso ele não terminasse o namoro com a nuvem – com, a sangue-ruim –, seria expulso de casa.

Nem você, nem sua tia, acreditavam que ele realmente sairia de casa. Você nunca acreditou que ele realmente arrumaria as malas e sairia sem olhar para trás.

Sem se importar com você. Mostrando que idéias, sonhos e nuvens eram mais do que suficiente para ele.

Ele se foi e você ficou.

"Eu sabia que qualquer dia ele faria isso". Você se lembra de ouvir sua tia comentar. Ela não chorou, mas você sabia já desde aquela época que ela estava tão triste quanto você.

E então você esperou; esperou que ele voltasse e te tirasse daquela casa.

Esperou pelo mundo que ele fez você acreditar.

Mas ele se foi e nunca se arrependeu de ter te abandonado.

"Tudo por uma sangue-ruim". Era o que você escutava sua tia reclamar, e aos poucos passou a concordar. Se não fosse pela sangue-ruim, Sirius ainda seria seu e o mundo sempre pareceria um lugar que poderia ser feliz.

"Não adianta esperar, Bella. Sirius não vai te escrever. Ele nem ao menos deve se lembrar que você vai para Hogwarts esse ano". Foi o que Regulus, seu outro primo, disse um dia. Já haviam se passado quatro anos e Sirius sumira do mapa. Sem cartas ou mensagens para você.

Ele nunca escreveu.

Alguma vezes você ouvia alguém comentar que havia visto Sirius na rua, no trabalho, em algum lugar longe da mansão Black.

"Ele estava sorrindo". Era o que comentavam, logo em seguida, com surpresa: como Sirius, você pensava, podia ser feliz longe da família, longe de você?

Como Sirius podia ser feliz com uma sangue-ruim?

Não demorou muito para que os discursos e ideais dele fossem apagados de sua mente. Eram apenas palavras soltas de um traidor; palavras de alguém que não significava – que não podia significar – nada.

Sirius, assim como as cartas que você, alguma vez, esperou, nunca existiu.

E nunca houve Bella, apenas Bellatrix.

E então, quando você estava quase terminando Hogwarts, Sirius se foi por completo. Sorrindo, abraçando a sangue-ruim – protegendo-a, foi o que disseram –, ele se foi.

"Parece que um objeto trouxa bateu neles, mamãe. Ele pulou na frente dela, para proteger ela e o bebê". Foi o que Regulus contou no jantar. Sua tia não expressou qualquer emoção, bem como você e suas irmãs.

Sirius não deveria existir mais.

Porém, para você, ele ainda existia. Ele ainda existia!

Se não fosse pela sangue-ruim e pelos discursos, Sirius não teria morrido!

Sirius ainda seria seu – só seu – se nada disso existisse.

O mundo apenas seria feliz e bom sem eles.

Naquela mesma noite, segurando a caixa em que você guardou as meias rasgadas, você procurou Aquele-Capaz-de-Fazer-O-Mundo-Melhor e prometeu que nunca mais deixaria que os sangue-ruins tirassem de você o que realmente importava.

Você livraria o mundo de todas as coisas ruins e tristes.

A começar pela sangue-ruim que causou tudo isso...

**Fim**.

**N/A.:** Mais uma fic para o Noir Et Blanc. Devo dizer que esse projeto me converteu ao casal.

Espero que gostem da fic.Dúvidas, sugestões, reclamações, já sabem, podem mandar pelos reviews XD

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


End file.
